Trials and Tribulations: A Hidden Saga Unfolds
by HannibalFrost
Summary: When backstabbing actions plague the Z Fighters a new villian and his minions suddenly appear. Please review, it's my first fan fic.
1. Preparing the Implosion

The clouds that filled the sky grew darker and darker as each moment passed. Droplets of rain began falling from the night sky as a storm raged in. Vegeta sat in his favorite recliner watching that evening's presentation of WWE Raw. He glanced away from the television set and at the window.

"When's Trunks supposed to get home? I'm tired of his ass coming home late every night," Vegeta yelled out to Bulma.

"You're the one who lets him leave, dear," Bulma said from the kitchen.

"I didn't ask for a smart ass remark, woman!" Vegeta yelled back. Vegeta glared back at the television set. Damn it, now he wished he hadn't of said it. He hated being mean all the time, but it's what came out. He really couldn't control it.

"I know you love me, hun," Bulma retorted.

She was right, Vegeta did love her. He had loved her for years and he didn't plan on stopping. If something ever happened to her, or if someone ever took her from him, Vegeta had no idea what he'd do.

Vegeta suddenly found himself in another sour mood; where was that damn boy?

As if on cue, Trunks rushed through door, his purple hair slick with rain. "Hey Dad, sorry I'm late," Trunks apologized as he walked through the living room, a dripping wet backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time," Vegeta barked.

Trunks turned around, "Dad, what do you want me to say? I do my school work, I'm not druggie… why isn't anything good enough for you?" Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta stood there… stunned. Trunks had never spoken to him this way before; he was speechless. "Why you little brat," Vegeta scowled. A slight aurora began to build around Vegeta.

Trunks took a few steps back, uncertainty plaguing his wandering eyes. Vegeta took a step forward and curled up his fists.

Bulma suddenly stomped into the room, "Not in the house, not with your son, not ever! Vegeta, what is your problem!"

Vegeta backed away and powered down… he had to apologize. "Trunks, you know I'd never hurt you. Just… just… get to your room," Vegeta mustered up at least somewhat of an apology.

Trunks turned away and strutted to his room without saying another word. Bulma shook her head and walked off into the kitchen. Vegeta was left standing there by himself to battle his emotions.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen to confront Bulma. She stood by the sink, leaned over, her head buried in her hands. Vegeta walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. He slowly spun her around and embraced her. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed until his shirt was soaked with tears.

"It's going to be okay. I didn't mean to get that mad," Vegeta told her, softly.

"I just don't know what to do with you sometimes. It seems like any minute you could just snap and hurt someone. You could hurt me… you could hurt Trunks," Bulma said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Trunks is my own flesh and blood. Bulma, and you… you are my wife. You are my other half. I love you with all of my soul," Vegeta told her, and he meant it. He meant everything he was saying. She was everything to him.

"Vegeta, I really do doubt that sometimes," Bulma said, still locked tight in his embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, upon finally finishing his late night snack, stretched hard and left the kitchen. He walked into the darkened living room and collapsed on the couch. He and Chichi hardly ever fought, but when they did it was a catastrophe.

Goku just helplessly laid across the couch thinking about it. They had fought about the fact that Goten had come home late once again. Goku was obviously being way to lenient with Goten and Chichi just couldn't take it. Goku couldn't help it, though. Since Gohan had moved into the new apartment with Videl, Goku felt he needed to treat Goten like he wasn't a baby.

Goku suddenly sat up. He was right. Goten wasn't a baby and neither was Trunks. They were both juniors in high school and if they wanted to hang out till the late hours of the evening then so be it.

Goku stood up off the couch and walked over to the door. He needed to take a walk, but Chichi really didn't need to know he was gone. Goku stared at the door and then back at the darkness behind him. He then shook his head and transported to the other side of the door.

Goku glanced around the empty, rain drenched streets. The storm had finally passed over. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha would all be asleep. There was no telling what Piccolo was doing. Goku sighed; the only place to go was Vegeta's. Vegeta was his best friend, but he could definitely be irrational at times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sat out on the porch of her home. She just couldn't take these fights with Vegeta anymore. They always got to her and she always cried.

Bulma decided to just push it aside as she glanced up at the streets around her. She then spotted someone walking down the street towards her house. She squinted and finally brought a name to the shadowy figure; it was Goku.

Bulma actually cracked a smile at seeing Goku. Now she could finally talk to someone with a shred of decency and common sense.

Goku approached Bulma and waved. "Hey there," Goku whispered and took a seat on the porch to her.

Bulma scooted closer to Goku and whispered back, "What are you doing up so late?"

"No reason," Goku answered. Bulma sensed something was wrong with the way Goku just stared at the ground; his usual smile lost somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Don't lie to me, Goku. I can tell there's something wrong," Bulma said, placing an arm around Goku.

"It's Chichi, we had a fight. I don't know what to do. We've been fighting more than usual lately," Goku said and glanced over at Bulma. She could see he was holding back tears.

Bulma patted Goku on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Couples fight and then they get over it. Things happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What are you outside for, though?" Goku asked.

Bulma was surprised at the question. She didn't expect Goku to ask. "Oh, well, Vegeta is just being his usual self again. His usual self that I'm getting kind of tired of."

Bulma turned away from Goku and thought hard. Did she really mean what she just said or was she still sad from the argument?

"Well, it'll be okay. Vegeta does have his moments, but he can be nice," Goku said.

Bulma turned back to Goku, "Well he won't be nice. It's simply not part of his daily routine to be nice to me. I never get surprises; I never get taken out anymore. All I have now is a battle fatigued, grumpy husband that doesn't get or understand what I need."

Goku smiled, "Wow, I'm guessing you needed that."

Bulma smiled back and laid her head against Goku's shoulder, "I did. Thanks for listening Goku."

Bulma suddenly felt Goku's hand against her cheek. She was then pulled up, nose to nose, with Goku. "Anything for you," Goku said.

Bulma pulled away, confused at what Goku was doing. "Why do you say it like that?"

Goku let his head and his gaze searched the ground, seemingly for an answer. "I… have feelings for you, Bulma. Feelings… that I shouldn't have," Goku said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Bulma couldn't believe what Goku had just said. What did he mean? "Are you saying…?"

Goku's gaze finally met hers and Bulma felt like she could see straight into his soul. "Bulma, I-

Suddenly, the door swung open behind both of them. Trunks appeared in the doorway, "Hey Mom, what's going on?"

Bulma frantically got to her feet and stepped over to Trunks, "Goku and I were just talking about some things."

Trunks glanced from Bulma to Goku, "Talking, huh?"

Bulma smiled at Trunks trying to usher him inside, "Now say bye to Goku and get inside. It's late and you've got school tomorrow."

"Talking…," Trunks repeated as he pushed Bulma out of the way. "Bye Goku," Trunks said and then threw a solid kick at him. The kick connected and sent Goku skipping across the front yard.

Bulma was shocked, she could barely move. "Trunks, what are you doing?" Bulma yelled and shoved him hard.

Trunks shoved Bulma back and she hit the ground hard, "Stay back, woman!" Trunks leaped off the porch and into the yard, a few feet in front of Goku. Pain shot up Bulma's leg where she hit the porch.

Goku stammered up off the ground holding his side, "Trunks, we were just talking."

"Yeah, I've seen the way people _just talk_!" Trunks grabbed Goku by the back of the head and kneed him hard in the abdomen. Bulma watched as Goku crumpled to the ground. Bulma just watched; Goku was acting and wouldn't dare hurt her son.

Trunks then struck at the back of Goku's head, but Goku disappeared. Goku quickly reappeared behind Trunks and held both his arms over his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta heard the commotion outside and was pissed before he even knew what it was. Vegeta stepped through the front door and saw everything: Bulma lying on the porch next to him and Goku assaulting Trunks.

"Kakarot, what is the meaning of all this?" Vegeta yelled.

Goku glanced at him while keeping Trunks locked in his grasp, "Vegeta, you know I can explain this."

Vegeta snarled, "I am tired of your petty explanations, Kakarot. I don't even want to hear it this time. It's time you finally get what you deserve!"

Vegeta pushed off the porch, the concrete cracking underneath the pressure. Vegeta heard Bulma scream something as he soared towards Kakarot, but it was too late now. Vegeta wasn't stopping for anything.

Goku threw Trunks to the side and managed to block Vegeta's first strike. Quickly, Vegeta began striking at Goku with fierce tenacity. His punches were incredibly fast; he could see Goku having a hard time keeping up.

Vegeta finally landed a punch and the impact snapped Goku's head back. Vegeta saw his opportunity and seized it. He began striking at Goku with various kicks and punches; each one connecting perfectly. Vegeta then pulled both his arms back, formed a small energy ball, and threw his hands into Goku's chest. The energy impacted and exploded, sending Goku flying out into the street.

Vegeta floated to the ground and glanced around. Lights were coming on inside various homes in the neighborhood. That was enough for now; no need to cause any concern with his other neighbors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sat up in the grass and stared at Goku in the middle of the street. Goku easily got to his feet and began walking back in the direction of his home. Trunks then glanced over at his father, who was walking back inside the house. Then, ashamed, Trunks glanced at his mother. She stared at him with a look that begged the question "why?"

Trunks got to his feet and looked away from his mother. He really had no idea what was going on.


	2. Outdone

Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, but it was only necessary to further the plot. And thanx to yamato delgato... his one review has inspired me beyond words. It kicks so much ass when your work gets praised by a complete stranger.

Trunks, disgruntled to no end, sat at his desk. It was the last class before lunch, which definitely helped it to be the longest class. Trunks sighed and watched as Goten entered the room amongst a crowd of other students. Goten then came and took his usual seat next to Trunks. A second later the bell rang marking the start of class.

"You hear about last night?" Trunks immediately asked.

Goten sighed and nodded, "I think I'll take your side on this one, Trunks. After my mom and dad fought, dad went straight to your house."

"Yeah, that's when I caught my mom and him outside 'talking'," Trunks said accompanied by hand gestures indicating quotation marks.

"Talking…" Goten laughed.

"You two… quiet… I have an announcement," The teacher, Mr. Reynolds, barked from the front of the room.

Trunks and Goten quickly faced forward in their desks. Trunks could sense something in Goten; something that said Goten wasn't entirely trusting of him. Trunks shook his head and dismissed the thought.

Suddenly, a new girl entered the classroom. Trunks immediately sat up straight in his seat and gawked at the newcomer. She was beautiful, not super model beautiful, but a beauty that oozed with genuine innocence. Her dark brown hair fell slightly below her shoulders and the clothes she wore seemed "down-to-earth" yet perky. The body that those clothes concealed from the world was delectable. Trunks then noticed her gorgeous green eyes as they searched the classroom and then fell on him.

Trunks sank back in his seat, blushing, and turned to Goten. "Are you seeing this?" Trunks asked with a whisper.

"Did you say something?" Goten asked, completely lost as he glared at the new girl.

Mr. Reynolds stepped over to the girl smiled, "This is Laurel. She'll be joining us here for the rest of the year." Mr. Reynolds then pointed to the seat that occupied the space in front of Goten and while whispering to Laurel.

Trunks and Goten slowly turned their heads towards each other at the same time. A smile crept across Goten's face; Trunks returned it with a smirk.

Laurel slowly walked to the desk glancing about the classroom and taking in the waves from the students around her. Laurel finally made it to the desk and took her seat. Trunks smiled at her desperately hoping she would turn and see. Suddenly, she turned her head back and gaze met Trunks'. Trunks' smile wavered as she turned around in her desk.

"I'm guessing you already know my name," Laurel said, smiling.

"Lau..Lau…," Was all Trunks managed to muster out.

Trunks suddenly felt a slap on his arm and he quickly shot a glance at Goten.

"Hey, my name's Goten," Goten said. Trunks watched as Laurel smiled and leaned in closer to his desk. "That's my friend Trunks," Goten said, nodding his head towards him.

Laurel shot a quick glance over at Trunks, "Hey Trunks."

Trunks was about to return the greeting, but Laurel turned back towards Goten. "So, you feel like guiding me around the school today? I still don't know my way around," Laurel asked.

"Yeah, we'll help," Trunks answered excitedly. Laurel jumped in surprise and looked over at him.

"Thanks. Lunch is what's up next, right?" Laurel asked, still smiling at Goten.

"Yeah, you can sit with me. Trunks sits there and so do like fifteen other people," Goten said sarcastically.

"Popular, huh?" Laurel asked with what seemed to be a hint of genuine intrigue. Trunks started to scowl at the situation. He could see what was going on. Suddenly, Goten clapped his had down on Trunks' shoulder.

"Trunks is the popular one. I guess I'm just riding the wave," Goten giggled a little and Laurel giggled back playfully.

"Well, you're the cute one," Laurel said. "No offense, Trunks," Laurel reached out and grazed Trunks' hand.

Trunks returned the remark with mock laughter, "I don't need your compliments, woman."

Laurel sat back in her chair, but was still wearing a smile, "Feisty."

Goten looked surprised, though. He leaned in close to Trunks, whispering, "Where did that come from?"

Trunks, now being able to think about it, was actually surprised at it himself, "I… I have no idea."

Goten pulled back and skeptically stared at Trunks. Trunks returned the stare, but could feel his lips forming a smirk. Goten laughed and patted Trunks on the shoulder. Trunks laughed back, but inside, he knew he had been bested.

----------- --------------------- ------------------- ----------------- --------------------

Trunks stood at the entrance to the large, but not large enough, cafeteria. He sensed Goten sitting at the table in the back. Trunks took a step forward, but upon examining everyone else at the table, stopped. Goten was sitting with Laurel. Trunks watched as they smiled at each other, giggled, and, bluntly, just fucked off.

"Bastard," Trunks whispered to himself. Trunks didn't truly grasp the reasoning behind why he was mad at Goten. This sort of thing hardly ever happened. Trunks was always the one getting the girls and Goten was just hanging out, being as a good a friend as he could be.

Trunks shook his head in disgust. Now, after staring at the two for long enough, he knew why. When he first saw Stacy he truly saw something in her that he never saw in anyone else. That never happened, and when it did, Goten stole her right out from under him.

"It's only been an hour and twenty minutes," Trunks remarked to himself. Goten was like his father, though. He was sweet, caring, and loveable. He was everything Trunks tried to be with women.

Trunks grimaced at the thought of Goku. That "loveable" bastard was trying to wreck his family. Trunks could feel a slight aurora building up around him, but he quickly calmed down.

Trunks glanced back at Goten who was glancing over in his direction. Trunks quickly spun around and walked away from the cafeteria. Goten had sensed his ki building up.

"Fuck Goten," Trunks snorted walking down the hallway. He might have sensed him at the cafeteria, but he won't sense him this afternoon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten smiled as he made his way to the back of the parking lot. Laurel had definitely left quite an impression on him. They had practically spent the day together at school after Trunks disappeared. Where did Trunks go anyway?

Goten searched the parking lot, sensed the parking lot, and found nothing. A frown settled upon his face; why would Trunks have a reason to be mad at him? Goten shook his head of the thought and began searching for his hover car. He had to laugh a little: his dad didn't learn to drive until he was pretty old and Goten had his own hover car at 17.

Suddenly, Goten felt it. Goten's eyes went wide as a huge surge of energy overcame his senses. He began to feel dizzy as the power barely overcame him. Goten turned around to find the power's source and came face to face with Laurel. The then quickly disappeared.

Goten stumbled back, "Wow, hey."

Laurel smiled, "Where are you going?"

Goten smiled, "To my car, why?"

"I want to meet your parents," Laurel said while taking hold of Goten's hand.

Goten's eyes widened as the words left Laurel's lip. At first thought, he wanted to tell her that it's way too soon, but something came over him. "If you want to," Goten said, still not sure.

Laurel's eyes lit up when she heard it, "Oh Goten, thank you." Laurel wrapped her arms around him.

Goten smiled; he couldn't remember a moment where he felt more at home. Goten had just met this girl and it already felt like he had known her forever.

Goten suddenly grasped onto what he was thinking. Why was he thinking like this? He was into girls, but he wasn't into making irrational decisions.

Laurel then leaned back from the embrace and Goten saw the way she was looking at him, "Shouldn't we get going?"

Goten slowly nodded as that was all he could do at the moment. Laurel then took his hand once again and stepped up to his side.

"So which one is yours?" Stacy asked.

Goten was about to answer when he felt the huge surge in power again. Goten scanned the parking lot for the source of it. Whatever it was, it was close. Goten scanned with his eyes and senses, but saw nothing. Then, as if out of nowhere, Trunks appeared beside him.

Goten jumped back, and after regaining his composure leaned into Trunks, "We're not suppose to display our powers here at school," Goten whispered.

Trunks smirked, "Don't tell me what to do with my abilities. Besides, your bitch wasn't looking and neither was anyone else."

Goten stepped back; what was Trunk's problem? "She's not a bitch," Goten snapped at Trunks.

Laurel suddenly stepped into the argument, "What's going on?"

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, "I was just leaving." Trunks shook his head at Goten and then walked off.

Goten turned back towards Laurel, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay Goten, I promise," Laurel said, smiling her all too warm smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks threw lightning fast punches into the air, his strength barely being suppressed by the 200g gravity in the gravity room. Trunks hovered there, seething about Goten, throwing punches and kicks into the air. Sweat dripped from every part of his aching body.

"Goten thinks he can outdo me?" Trunks said throwing a particularly hard punch into gravity suppressed thin air. "I will not be outdone! I am a Super Saiyan of the royal blood line!" Trunks screamed, releasing his anger. Yellow ki burst from all around Trunks as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"What am I doing?" Trunks said, falling from the air and falling from his Super Saiyan status. Trunks hit the floor of the gravity room on his hands and knees, panting hard. "I'm starting to sound like my father. My father still has so much evil in him," Trunks spoke to himself.

Trunks eyes went wide. His father… the royal bloodline… the evil. Trunks smirked as he realized it; deep inside, he was his father, he was the royal bloodline, he was evil.

the next chapter will be filled with explosive... confrontation?


	3. The Fuse is Lit

Come on guys, if you read, please review... and plus, it's getting good... the next chapter will start the more action packed parts of the story.. of course... good plot moving chapters never hurt either... thank you all.

Vegeta opened the door to the large spherical gravity room and quickly found confusion as he entered it. Vegeta had finally found Trunks, but what was he doing? He watched as Trunks rocked back and forth next to the wall across from the entrance. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked, enraged at the boy for wasting valuable time 'sulking' in the gravity room.

Trunks slowly got to his feet and stood, his back turned to Vegeta. Vegeta scowled, almost taking it as a sign of disrespect. "Dad, I truly do not know how you feel about me," Trunks stated. Trunks then turned to face Vegeta, "What I do know… is that you have given me something for which I am truly thankful."

Vegeta cocked his head quizzically at the statement. What was this absurd boy speaking of? "And just what exactly is that, oh son of mine?" Vegeta asked, his lips forming a smirk.

Trunks glanced up at the ceiling and then, with the exact same smirk that Vegeta was wearing, glared at him, "Everything that you are." Vegeta's eyes widened at the statement, his ability to speak taken from him, as Trunks powered up and flew through the ceiling of the gravity room.

Vegeta dropped his gaze to the ground and thought about Trunk's words. Vegeta then gazed up at the hole in the ceiling; he had never felt so guilty in all his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten knocked on the front door to his house, while glancing back at Laurel with a nervous smile. Goten then searched the street for any of his friends or family. While waiting on the porch he silently cursed the fact that his family had to move to the "big city".

"So, what are your parents like?" Laurel asked.

Goten, his back to Laurel, peered through the small window next to the door, "Oh, you'll see."

Suddenly, the door swings open and Chichi rushes out frantically. "Goten, what took you so long to get home? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Chichi asked frantically.

Goten stood there smiling nervously. He then jerked his head over to Laurel and Chichi seemed surprised as if she had just noticed her. "Mom, this is Laurel."

Chichi smiled and Goten could tell that his mom was looking her over for approval. "It is nice to meet you Laurel. Why don't you come inside and join us for dinner," Chichi offered.

Laurel smiled, "Thank you, I would love to join you for dinner." Laurel glanced over at Goten and smiled as she pulled him into the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks scorched through the sky leaving a trail of gold in is wake. Goten was finally going to get what he deserved. No one was going to best Trunks and then just happily get away with it.

"No…" Trunks whispered to himself and used his ki to propel himself faster. Within seconds he was just outside of Goten's house. Trunks smirked as stopped and hovered over the household. He could feel Goten about to come outside; Goten had sensed his presence.

Goten exited the front doorway and stood out on the porch… with Laurel. Trunks seethed and felt his power level rising as anger boiled within him. Trunks could now see a bit of fear in Goten's eyes. "Tr…Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten asked.

"I'm here to prove that what you pulled off today was a fluke. Damn it Goten, you brought this upon yourself!" Trunks yelled out as small flickers of yellow lighting began to strike throughout his raging, golden aura.

Trunks watched as Laurel leaned in and whispered something to Goten. Trunks clenched his fists and yelled out to her, "What? Is what you're seeing scaring you? You've never witnessed something like this have you? Well, feast your eyes on one of the most powerful beings in the universe and quiver as you realize that all is lost for your precious boyfriend."

Goten stepped forward, "Don't you see what your doing? You're turning yourself into your father."

Trunks laughed, "And I suppose you think that's a bad thing?"

"The Vegeta you've become is a bad thing. Your dad is a good person now. You're only mimicking his emotions from the past," Goten said.

Trunks felt his anger rushing up to the surface, "You know nothing about my father!" Trunks aura lit up and expanded for a few brief seconds as he threatened to go Super Saiyan 2. "Speaking of fathers, I'll enjoy destroying yours after I'm done with you," Trunks smirked, knowing he had just struck a blow to Goten's heart.

Suddenly, an explosion of yellow light erupted from the porch threatening to blow Laurel away. Instead, she fled, running to the side of the house. Trunks could see the betrayal in Goten's eyes as they locked gazes.

Goten suddenly began to fade away and Trunks realized he had been tricked. He then felt a sharp pain in his back as a force drove him to the ground below. Trunks crashed to the ground opening up a small crater.

Trunks stood, unharmed, and glared at Goten, "Nice try, but it shall be your only offense." Trunks clenched his fists and let out a yell as he pushed his power level up to Super Saiyan 2. The golden aura that surrounded Trunks grew even fiercer and, finally, Trunks blasted off at Goten.

The two golden Super Saiyans met each other with a dazzling array of kicks and punches. They quickly ascended into the air still at a stalemate. Trunks smirked; he was slightly getting the upper hand. He could feel Goten straining to keep up.

Trunks quickly saw an opportunity and took it. He crashed his elbow into Goten's stomach, effectively doubling him over in mid air. He then spun and crashed another elbow onto his back, launching the poor Saiyan to the ground.

Trunks smirked at the sight, but Goten never hit the ground. Inches before the impact Goten regained his composure and streaked up towards Trunks. Trunks ascended higher into the air and put one hand out in front of him.

Trunks then noticed, as Goten raced towards him, the massive amount of neighbors pouring out of their houses. Trunks shook his head and blasted off towards the mountains. He could feel Goten in hot pursuit.

"Why are you running, 'best friend'?" Goten yelled out. Trunks could hear the sarcasm dripping off of the tail end of the sentence.

Trunks spun around, now flying backwards, and still flying faster than Goten, "Why can't you catch me?" Trunks laughed and spun back around only to get a foot to the face by an appearing Goten.

The force of the kick sent Trunks flying into the woods down below. Trunks cried out in pain as he easily tore through a tree and plowed through several feet of earth. Trunks stood and arched his back as a dull pain shot up his spine.

Goten quickly struck from the right and Trunks barely managed to dodge the punch to the face. Trunks grabbed the arm that had misfired and threw an elbow into Goten's ribcage. Goten flipped to the ground, but immediately launched back up at Trunks.

Trunks blocked the first kick and then returned the favor. Now, each Saiyan warrior was trading lightening fast blows. The auras surrounding the two men slowly combined as their power created an energy dome around them. The dome of pure Saiyan energy stretched off into the woods with each anger filled attack.

They both suddenly locked each other's arms in another one's old. Each one held tight as they glared at each other with only a couple of inches of comfort. "Why are you doing this?" Goten asked.

Trunks snarled, "She was going to be mine. I will not be bested by a coward like yourself."

"I've never known you to be this way, Trunks. Why are you really doing this?" Trunks could hear the strain in his voice as he held Trunks back.

Trunks thought hard to give him an answer that would completely shatter his soul, "I… I… don't… know." Trunks seethed as he heard the words leave his mouth. What kind of an answer was that? Trunks then broke free of Goten's attack and gave him a flip kick to the chin. Goten was launched into the air by the attack. Trunks then focused his power and quickly launched numerous energy balls in Goten's direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten managed to regain control of his ascent, but when he did he knew he'd be struck by the two dozen energy balls that Trunks had sent his way. Goten then felt a hand on his shoulder and then was quickly thrown for a static electricity loop.

Goten was suddenly in his living room with his dad's hand clamped on his shoulder. Goten glanced over at his dad and gave him a look, "How'd you know where I was?"

Goku laughed, "You guys were going at it pretty hard. You lit up like a Christmas tree while I was sensing for your energy.'

Goten nodded and caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Laurel; she was in the kitchen actually helping his mom cook dinner. "Um… excuse me, dad," Goten said as he walked to the kitchen.

Goku laughed, "Sure thing, Goten."

Goten walked into the kitchen and connected gazes with Laurel. She immediately set her aluminum pan down and embraced him. Goten reluctantly pushed her away, "We need to talk."

Laurel looked at him quizzically, "About what?"

Goten didn't respond, he just took her by the hand and led her to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma glanced up from her plate and saw Vegeta, shoveling down his food. Bulma did love him, but he would never show that same love towards her. "Vegeta, can I ask you a question?"

Vegeta glanced up, an annoyed look plaguing his features, "What is it now, woman?"

"Don't call me that, you pig!" Bulma yelled as she stood up from the table. "Fuck the question now. I hate trying to talk to you," Bulma finished her tirade and stormed out of the kitchen.

She hated Vegeta when he did this. Of course, he always did this and there usually was no change of heart. Bulma opened the front door to leave and found Trunks sitting on the porch. His clothes were slightly tattered and she could feel the heat still radiating off his just recently powered down body.

Trunks looked up at her, "What do you want?"

Bulma fumed at the question, "Is everyone in this house a complete asshole?" Bulma quickly left the porch and made it to the front yard, but turned back to Trunks. "If you need me, I'll be in the gravity room… destroying it," Bulma said, with an all too familiar smirk, and walked over. That would press their buttons and get them to treat her right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A robed figure sat at the window and stared out at the beautiful darkness of space. He loved it up here, but was assured that he'd find peace on the planet down below. Every world domination hopeful he had ever come in contact with told him that this planet would be the biggest threat. Everyone on this planet threatened peace.

"Even she threatens peace," The robed figure said. She was the one that needed to be disposed of. Her strength, her ingenuity, all masked behind a beautiful face and blue hair.

The robed figure could suddenly feel a very strong presence behind him, "Ah… my second in command."

The presence behind him laughed with a raspy voice, "We've decided to see how far the blue-haired one will take this. She might just get rid of the scoundrels of Earth for us."

The robed figure smiled and nodded, pleased with his comrade's assessment. The robed figure's comrade then stepped up beside him and then rested his white tail on the robed figure's shoulder.


	4. Everything slowly falls apart

Come on guys, please review. So far, one person out of the 5 billion that inhabit this earth thinks my fan fic is good. Please review, it's what keeps me going. Other than that, this is where the ball really gets rolling, well, not really. Plot wise, the ball moves so so far. But hey, maybe the battle scenes are like the chewy center of a tootsie pop... you gotta go through at least something to get to em.

---------------------------------------------------

Goku sat at the kitchen table with Chichi wondering when Laurel and Goten would be done "talking". He glanced over at his wife who seemed to be a bit worried over the situation.

"Can I go back there and get them now? Dinner will be ready really soon," Chichi asked of Goku.

Goku giggled a little, "Chichi, give the kid time to grow up."

Chichi gave Goku a chilling look which sent shivers up his spine, "I don't want my child growing up now… while we're in the house!"

Goku had to straight out laugh this time, "I didn't mean like that. Don't you see what's going on? Trunks and Goten are fighting over that girl. Goten is probably back there being the man and explaining the situation to her."

Chichi, this time, didn't retort. She simply let her head hang as she stared at the kitchen table. Goku noticed the sudden depression that had come over here, "What's wrong, Chichi?"

Chichi slowly looked up, her eyes glassed over, "I heard you were fighting with Vegeta over a girl, too."

Goku swallowed hard, how did Chichi know? "What are you talking about?" Goku asked, hoping she was mistaken.

"You and Vegeta fought over something that had to do with Bulma. Don't lie Goku, I hear everything," Chichi stated like it was a solid fact.

She was right about that; she did hear everything. Goku thought it over for a split second and answered, "After we fought the other night, I went to Vegeta's to talk to him about it. Only, Bulma was outside on the porch so I talked to her about. Trunks saw us, got the wrong impression, and tried to fight me. After that, Vegeta saw me fighting Trunks and then he got the wrong impression."

Chichi, a blank expression on her face, nodded, "I hope you're telling the truth Goku, I really do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten pulled away from his kiss with laurel, a wide grin spread across his face. He had originally come back here to tell Laurel that he didn't want her to get in between his friendship with Trunks, but this was great.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Laurel asked, innocently.

Goten smiled, but quickly shook his head, "This is too fast. I just met you."

Laurel gave Goten a pleading smile, "So you don't feel what I feel?"

Goten cocked his head quizzically at the question. He surely hoped that she wasn't talking about love. "What do you feel?" Goten finally asked.

Laurel paused briefly, but finally took his hand as she answered, "This connection that we share. You can't feel the way we've bonded in such a short amount of time?"

Goten stared deep into her eyes and was suddenly lost in them. Her green eyes almost seemed to glow as he searched for the words, "I'm not used to feeling all of this the first day I meet someone."

Laurel smiled, leaned in, and lightly placed her lips against Goten's. She then pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just think of where we can go from here," Laurel whispered, ever so provocatively, to Goten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks, ever so softly, landed next to the opening he had created in the Gravity room. He peered in and saw his mother standing next to a destroyed control board. Trunks grimaced in anger and dropped down into the large room.

Bulma noticed him and looked over with a smile, "I told you so."

Trunks couldn't hold his anger back and slightly began powering up. Bulma eyes went wide at the site as she stumbled back against the control board. "What's wrong, mother?"

"No, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with your father? All of you have gone fucking insane and I can't take it anymore!" Bulma yelled as she placed her finger over the button that initiates the gravity.

Trunks quickly powered down as he caught a glimpse of what was in store. "Mom, what are you doing?" Trunks asked, afraid for his mother's life.

"Don't start being sincere now! I've rewired the control board to allow the gravity room to create 1500g's worth of pressure," Bulma explained threateningly, her finger trembling over the button.

Trunks started trembling also, "Mom, you'll kill us both if you hit that button."

Tears began running down Bulma's cheeks as she glanced at the button and then at Trunks. Through tears and sobs, she opened her mouth to speak, "That's the plan."

Trunks watched as Bulma gently slid her finger on top of the button. Trunks leapt forward, but an impossible amount of gravity pinned his body to the floor. Bulma's body did the same right in front of his eyes, except he knew she was dead when she hit the floor.

Trunks winced as the bones in his body began to crack under the immense pressure. Trunks immediately powered up to Super Saiyan 2 to ward off his death for a few more seconds. His Super Saiyan form was weak now, but it might hold long enough for someone to see what was happening.

Trunks looked forward at his mother; her body was sickeningly flat against the floor, oozing from her mouth and thinning out across the gravity enforced floor.

Trunks could suddenly hear the gravity creating mechanism next to him begin to shatter under the pressure. Trunks smiled as much as he could; if he could only hold on for a few more second.

Trunks suddenly felt his left shoulder shatter as soon as the machine came down on top of him. The pressure then lifted up from Trunks' body and unconsciousness quickly overcame him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta landed next to the gravity room and sped towards it. He had felt Trunks' power level drop significantly and just knew something was wrong. Vegeta tore a hole through the side of the gravity room and crippled at the sight. Bulma had been crushed under what must have been a significant amount of weight. Blood oozed from several different places on her body. Trunks was also down, but only unconscious; Vegeta could still sense his ki signature.

Vegeta fell to his knees as the image of his wife was burned forever into his mind. He threw his hands to his sides and let out a primal roar as a golden whirlwind whipped around him.

Vegeta then slumped his shoulders and all that was golden quickly dissipated. Reluctant tears began to slide town Vegeta's cheeks, "Why did this happen? Why have you left me here alone, woman, why?"

Vegeta sighed after the outburst and got to his feet. He slowly walked over to Trunks and picked him up by the collar of his purple Capsule Corp jacket. Vegeta then proceeded to carry him to the rejuvenation chamber as to get some answers on the heartbreaking situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan, with his arm around Vidal, sensed the drop in ki quickly. He had become extremely proficient at sensing ki signatures and could sense human ki just as well as a Super Saiyan's ki signature.

Videl shifted under his weight, "What's wrong, baby?"

Gohan shook his head. Videl had just made it out of college and they had just moved into an apartment together. Gohan sincerely wished that he was wrong and that everything wasn't going to fall apart again. "Trunks was almost killed a few seconds ago… and as for Bulma…" Gohan couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't even think about finishing it.

"You sensed it? Bulma is… dead?" Videl asked, tears already starting to well up in her eyes.

Gohan slowly nodded and quickly felt Videl embrace him in sadness. "We have to go see the others," Gohan said, squeezing Videl tightly.

"What if it's… like before?" Videl asked, nervously.

Gohan tensed up. He knew she was speaking of the evil that used to try and devour this planet along with the universe. "Then will meet it head on," Gohan said, but he already knew that evil wasn't the case here. Gohan could now sense Vegeta more than anyone. Gohan sensed his sadness, his despair; Vegeta would be filled with anger and rage had someone killed his wife.

Videl stood up from the couch and opened the front door, "So what are you waiting for?"

Gohan stood also, "I'm sensing a lot of stuff, here. I'm confused as to whether we should show up right now or not."

"You're than one that sensed it; Bulma is dead! How can we not go and see what's going on?" Videl argued.

Gohan glanced away from her, afraid to see her face as he told her the truth, "She killed herself, Videl."

Gohan didn't have to look; he sensed the despair that clouded Videl's heart. Gohan mentally cursed the fact that he could sense almost everything. If it wasn't for the Kia's "spiritual training, people could keep their feelings to themselves.

Gohan looked back as Videl rested her hand upon Gohan's shoulder, "Still, we have to go."

Gohan sighed and nodded to Videl… knowing that she was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku left the Capsule Corp building and stood at the sidewalk, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I'll be back Chichi, I'm going to go visit Dende," Goku said, knowing Chichi was approaching him.

"How are you going to do that, Goku? You can't sense Dende all the way on New Namek," Chichi retorted.

Goku turned back, "Why is he on New Namek?"

"He went to visit his family while Mr. Popo watches over the lookout," Chichi explained.

"I don't care what it takes, I'll instant transmission myself from planet to planet until I get there," Goku yelled out.

"What's all this fuss about, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked while walking over to him.

"We can wish Bulma back with the dragon balls," Goku said with a smile on his face.

Vegeta smirked, "How did I forget about the dragon balls? I hate to admit it, but that was pretty decent thinking on your part."

"Thanks Vegeta. That means a lot coming from you. Now if I'm not back in forty five minutes… wait longer," Goku laughed and was surprisingly joined by Vegeta.

Chichi shook her head, "Be careful."

Goku nodded, placed his fingers against his forehead, and disappeared in an internal whirlwind of static electricity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The robed figure watched grimily as he sensed Goku leaving the planet. He turned towards his pale skinned comrade, "You fool."

"What? Goku has left the planet, Vegeta is destroyed over the loss of his wife, and their son is on the brink of death. The three most powerful warriors on that planet are basically out of commission."

The robed figure grimaced and lifted a hand from under his robe. A dark blue energy ball formed in his palm; small bolts of electricity swirling around it. "Vegeta's son will only be stronger as he is revived. The brink of death is never a bad thing for a Saiyan warrior!" The robed figure threatened to launch the ball at his comrade.

"I'm sorry, you're right. But look at it this way, they will tear themselves apart over the blue haired one quicker than we imagined," The pale one explained, a smirk on his face.

"Frieza, hope to Kami that you're right or this will be your third and final strike," The robed figure threatened harshly while letting his energy ball dissipate.

The robed figure could see relief wash over the smaller fighter. "Thank you, master. You're patience is greatly appreciated," Frieza said as he turned to leave the room.

"When you leave, get two squads to follow Goku to whichever planet he lands on first. I don't want him making it to Namek or Earth," The robed figure ordered. He then sensed Frieza nod behind him and quickly leave the room. Yes, all would finally be peaceful in the universe as it should have been for centuries.


	5. Goku's Battle for Bulma

Here's some action for ya, and I sure do hope you guys like Goku... but I will not spoil anything so just read on my friends. And constant thanks to Yamato. Please review like he does, readers, pleeaassee.

Goku, strained and exhausted from the constant instant transmissions, finally settled on the surface of New Namek. He glanced around and finally saw his target standing in the corner of what looked to be a Namekian household.

"Dende, how's it going?" Goku asked, genuinely excited.

"It's been very peaceful thanks to you and the others, but what brings you here so… suddenly?" Dende asked, hinting at his out-of-nowhere appearance.

"It's Bulma, we have to… wish her back," Goku said, his heart feeling the sting with every word.

"I can sense that you care for her more than you physically let on. Very well, I shall get the dragon balls. One of the wise men here had a premonition and they were collected a few days before u arrived here today," Dende explained.

"Then why did you seem surprised when I came?" Goku asked, intrigued.

Dende glanced around, "You landed in my bathroom."

Goku now began to scan the room for the first time. It was definitely the bathroom. "Sorry," Goku apologized as he exited the room and went as far as going outside.

Goku searched the plains of New Namek and found nothing, but a peaceful environment. He wished every planet could be as harmless as this one. He then wished he could spend time with Bulma here; just for while.

Goku's sensed purged as six huge ki signatures appeared to his left. They were still outside of the planet's atmosphere, but the power of each signature was overwhelming; each one just as strong as a Super Saiyan.

Dende stepped beside Goku, a dreaded look plaguing his features. "What are we going to do, Goku?" Dende asked.

Goku put one hand down on Dende's shoulder, "Wish Bulma back and…" Goku stopped. Should he wish her back to Earth or wish her here? Goku pondered until he felt the power levels getting too close for comfort. "Wish Bulma back and wish her here. Use the other wish as you see fit and I'll take care of whatever's coming this way."

Goku nodded as he accepted the decision in his mind. Suddenly, a golden aura ignited all around him as his hair matched the color and his strength matched the power. Goku then quickly blasted off towards the group of ki signatures with the power of a Super Saiyan 2.

Goku landed just thirty yards away from the horde of creatures causing them all to abruptly stop and stare at the threat. "Are you just going to stand there? I think I deserve an explanation," Goku demanded.

The six creatures dropped to the ground and one stepped forward. This one's skin was red and scales covered some of its body. It wore pants identical to a Saiyan Warrior, but no shirt; leaving its scaly, chiseled upper body visible. Its eyes were black; only the iris showed any color, red.

"My name is Haldor. My two squads and I have been dispatched to… rid the universe of your presence," The alien said with a smirk.

Goku grimaced; he hated this part. "I don't want to kill you. I'm begging you… please leave," Goku said, trying to save the group from what was to come.

Each one broke out into mocking laughter. Then, two more from the group stepped forward.

The one on the left looked slightly human, except for the dark green hue of its skin and the two slits on its face representing its nose. It wore tight, black pants with a padded, muscle shirt; the chest showed a slight feminine bulge.

The one two the right was…dead? Goku examined it closer: it was covered in tattered clothing, but under the cloth was nothing but bones. Still, it walked and had a power level higher than most living people in the universe.

Goku quickly got in a fighting stance as Haldor pointed one, red finger his way. "Tanith… Osiris, bring him to his knees," Haldor commanded.

The two warriors powered up; dark orange auras whirling around both of them. Without warning, they pushed off the ground and closed the gap within a second. Goku instinctively dodged an out of nowhere kick by Osiris, the skeleton, and returned the favor. Osiris flipped over from the force of the kick, but landed on his feet.

Suddenly, Tanith was in front of him firing away with a barrage of kicks and punches. Goku easily blocked every strike that was thrown his way. "Give up, I don't… want… to… hurt you," Goku said in between blocks.

Tanith then locked both of Goku's arms under her own. Goku struggled, but the alien was powerful. "It's a pity we're going to have to kill you," The feminine voice said seductively. Goku struggled to free himself as a long, forked tongue snaked out of Tanith's mouth and slid up his cheek.

Goku's head suddenly snapped back as Tanith struck him with a head butt. The split second he was stunned was all Tanith needed; she struck him with a kick to the stomach and sent him spiraling to the ground. Goku impacted hard and found himself in a small crater.

"Please leave, don't make me kill you," Goku pleaded. Once again, he was answered with laughter from all the aliens. Goku mentally accepted their answer and began to power up; no more games. The crater suddenly erupted with a flash of brilliant yellow light as Goku's hair stretched down below his back.

"What? That's impossible," Tanith hissed from somewhere about Goku. She could that think all she wanted to; she brought it upon herself, Goku thought.

Goku then erupted from the crater and within a split second closed the gap between him and his foe. Goku took a millisecond to soak in the horrified look on Tanith's face before he crushed it with his elbow. Tanith flew to the ground below, but was dead before she connected with it.

"HARETSU!" Osiris screamed from the side. Goku glanced over and immediately leaped sideways into the air as an energy disc shot past him. Goku landed and quickly turned to watch the disc. It sliced through boulder sitting out amongst a group of large mountain debris; the boulder then erupted in flash orange light and fire.

Goku turned away from it and was immediately met by Osiris. Osiris, blatantly seething over the death of his comrade, threw sloppy, hate filled punches. Goku easily blocked every strike and then returned with one of his own. The knee to the "stomach" connected perfectly as exposed bones snapped from the force of the blow. Osiris flew into two pieces as Goku's knee had snapped his spine.

Goku calmly turned away from the halved skeleton and towards the four remaining soldiers. "Now will you leave?" Goku asked, kindness still residing in his heart.

Haldor turned towards his comrades and whispered something. Then, the three aliens next to him launched up into the sky and away from the planet. "They were much too weak to face an adversary like you, but the other warriors of Earth might have a hard time with them," Haldor said with a smirk.

Goku's eyes went wide; he had to get back to Earth to warn the others. "Why are you doing this?" Goku asked.

"For peace…" Haldor said as he smoothly slid into a fighting stance.

Goku reluctantly did the same, "You're not going to make it off this planet alive."

"Then so be it!" Haldor powered up; a rippling red aura pulsing around him. Haldor then disappeared and reappeared in front of a shocked Goku. The moment was all Haldor needed as Goku felt the blunt pain of Haldor's fist striking his face.

Goku soared back, but finally gained control and slid to a stop. Goku then shot forward while launching off several small energy attacks at Haldor. Every one of the attacks connected, creating a large cloud of smoke. Haldor then erupted through the smoke with a devilish smirk, unharmed. Goku quickly came from the side; smashing his foot into Haldor's temple.

The force of the kick sent Haldor to the ground; a crater opening up upon his landing. Haldor stood from the crater; his face twisted with anger, "How dare you make a fool of me!" The crater then erupted with orange light and Haldor launched out of it at a blinding speed.

Goku blocked Haldor's first strike, but the rest came so quick Goku was lost in the flurry. He could feel every strike bruising his body and every bruise weakening the bone. Goku finally found his opportunity and seized it; he snatched Haldor by the arm and drove a knee into his back. Haldor shrieked in pain, but was unmoving as Goku tightened his grip around his arm.

"Leave this planet, now!" Goku demanded. Goku could tell what he was dealing with and he was now bargaining for his own life.

"After your death!" Haldor replied. Haldor then contorted his body in such a way that made Goku gasp. Haldor then wrapped his legs around Goku's neck, flipped over, and launched Goku towards the ground. Goku hit the ground, but didn't stop. His body slid across the ground; leaving a deep trail in its wake.

Goku stood, knowing he would have to end this one quick, "Your weak. I bet you don't even know how to use your ki." Goku brushed his shoulder off and taunted the red beast.

Haldor roared in anger and threw both his hands out in front of him, "I'll show you ki, mother fucker!" A blood red ball of energy began to form in Haldor's hands; it grew bigger until it was two times bigger than Haldor himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Goku asked, still taunting Haldor.

"DEN… KI!" Haldor roared out and suddenly the energy ball erupted in size and launched towards Goku at an insane speed.

Goku's eyes went wide at the sight and he now regretted his decision to mock the alien. Goku knew he couldn't just let this hit the planet, or else there wouldn't be a planet anymore. Goku finally launched forward and struck the ball of energy with his shoulder.

Haldor suddenly appeared beside, "Say good bye, Saiyan."

Goku found his opportunity; his last opportunity. Goku quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Haldor. He quickly slammed foot into Haldor's back; knocking him into the path of his own ki sphere. Goku then disappeared again and reappeared behind Haldor.

"Just another one of those stories I tell my grandchildren," Goku said as he launched his shoulder into Haldor's back. The force of the strike propelled Haldor and his energy attack into the air.

Goku then formed a ball of energy in his right hand and quickly launched it into the air. The ball of energy streamlined its way straight through Haldor's back and into the ki sphere.

First, all sound was sucked away from the planet. Then, in an instant, it was returned with a deafening eruption of light and fire. The force of the explosion quickly slammed into Goku and sent him flipping end over end towards the ground. Goku hit the ground hard and felt his Super Saiyan status slip away as black splotches threatened to overcome his vision.

Goku fought it and stood up; he had to get to Bulma and he had to get back to Earth. Goku leapt into the air, but stopped as he sensed a faint ki signature where the explosion had been. Goku slowly turned, knowing it was impossible, and stared at the smoke dissipating in the air.

Haldor, a hole in his chest, bruised, bloodied, and broken, still hovered in the air. "You'll have to do better than that, Saiyan," Haldor yelled out to Goku, his voice sounding weak.

Suddenly, Goku fell to the ground, trapped under a monumental weight. Goku glanced back and… Osiris was on top of him? Goku smiled; half of a skeleton would be a piece of cake to handle. Goku situated himself to stand, but was flattened back out. Goku then watched as Osiris's skeletal structure fused the ground; metaphorically creating Goku's tomb.


	6. The Beginning of Z Insanity

I really don't think this is one of my best chapters. I'm starting my new job at Fed Ex today and that's all I can think about. It's kind of nerve frying.. i hate it.. but im a worrier. anyway, i was going to stop writing until i was a couple of days into the job... but thanx to the awesome jump in hits and reviews.. i aint quittin for nuthin. thanx for the motivation guys.

Goku stretched from his position on the bed and rolled over to be warmly greeted by Bulma. She smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheek, "Do we have to go back to Earth?"

Goku smiled, knowing exactly what she meant, and pulled her in close to him, "We don't ever have to go back." Goku gently placed his lips against Bulma's and felt his heart flutter when she returned the kiss.

Bulma pulled away, "But what about Vegeta?"

Goku lit up with the most sinister grin, "Fuck Vegeta."

Bulma now wore the exact same grin, "Fuck Vegeta."

--- --- ---- ---- ---- ---

Vegeta abruptly sat up out of bed; his hair threatening to turn gold. This was the third time he had woken up from the nightmare in the week that Kakarot had been gone. Vegeta shook his head in anger. Bulma was on New Namek with Kakarot and no one there could stop them from being with each other.

Vegeta glanced over at the side of the bed that was usually occupied by his wife; it, of course, was empty. Vegeta sincerely wished he had told her how he felt more. She deserved to know that he was his reason for living, but now… she was gone.

Vegeta glanced out of his bedroom window at the mangled gravity room. Now he couldn't train like he wanted to; Bulma's was parents were out of town and Bulma was…

"Damn it, woman, I don't have anything now," Vegeta whispered to the dark around him. Vegeta didn't even have Trunks anymore; he didn't want to. Trunks had played some part in Bulma's death and Vegeta didn't want any part of that.

Vegeta slid out of bed and put on the t-shirt and pants that had been on the floor next to him. He glanced out the window once more; the sun was beaming down upon the city. Vegeta had now slept through lunch for the second time this week.

Vegeta sighed and began to turn away, but noticed someone walking down the street. Chichi was making her way towards Capsule Corp. "What does the devil woman want?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

Vegeta quickly exited his bed room and made his way through the house. He opened the front door just as the door bell began to jingle. "What brings you here," Vegeta asked, sourly.

Chichi scoffed, "I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing. We're both in a bad way, you know."

"I do not need your pity or your sympathy," Vegeta said, anger boiling over in his words.

"Listen here, mister, I wasn't coming here to give you my sympathy," Chichi said, poking Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta backed away from the psychotic woman, but she kept moving with him; her finger stabbing him in the chest. "I was coming here to say that your wife better not ever lay a hand on my Goku, or-

Vegeta couldn't take Chichi's babbling anymore and abruptly shut her up. He then found his hand clenched around her throat; she was struggling for air.

"Ve…ge…ta, what are… you… doing?" Chichi asked, barely able to squeeze the words out.

"I… I don't know," Vegeta replied. He could have sworn he knew why he was doing this, but then again, he could've sworn quite the opposite. Vegeta, enraged at his own indecisiveness, then tossed Chichi onto the floor. Chichi slid across the floor until she came to a stop against a wall. Vegeta stared at the unconscious Chichi and then at his hand; how could he have even brought himself to do that?

Vegeta glanced over at Chichi once again; she was still unmoving. He had to get her to the rejuvenation chamber as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten stood inside the living room with Laurel and could immediately sense nobody was home. He knew Gohan and Videl had gone out for the day, but where would his mom be? "Mom?" Goten called out.

"I don't think she's here, Goten," Laurel said.

Goten nodded, "She's not here. I hate to do it, but let's go ask Vegeta if he's seen her."

Goten and Laurel then exited the house and walked to Vegeta's house. While he was walking the there he could feel a power level different from any he had ever felt. This one didn't overwhelm his senses; it just spread out evenly, making it seem as if the power was coming from everywhere.

Goten quickly shook off the feelings as he knocked on Vegeta's door. Goten glanced over at Laurel nervously and found that she shared his feelings on the situation. Goten glanced back forward and the door opened revealing a trembling Vegeta.

"Goten, why are you here?" Vegeta asked, nicely. Goten immediately new something was wrong.

"Have you seen my mom?" Goten asked. Goten felt Laurel's hand on his shoulder; the feeling comforted him.

"I… I… no, I have not seen that blasted devil woman," Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms.

Goten knew Vegeta was lying, "I know where she is. I can sense her, Vegeta," Goten threatened, hoping Vegeta wouldn't catch on to his bluff.

Vegeta snarled, "Go get your mother out of the rejuvenation tank then you little brat."

Goten rose up to eye level with Vegeta, "What'd you do to her?"

Vegeta smirked, "Do you really think it's wise to confront me like that?" Goten settled back onto the ground and just shuffled past Vegeta, Laurel falling in behind him. "Now get that woman out of my house and if I see you around here again I'll personally blast you into little half-Saiyan bits," Vegeta yelled out.

Goten glanced up at Laurel as they made their walk to where his mother was. Goten hated it that Laurel had been thrown in the middle of all this, of course, it was bad timing that all this started when she showed up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sat at the kitchen table with Videl. They had just made it back from shopping at the city mall. Gohan didn't really want to, but it seemed to put Videl's mind at rest.

The front door suddenly swung open and Gohan peered over at it. Goten was standing there; Chichi, soaking wet, in his arms. "Goten, what happened?" Gohan asked as he rushed from the kitchen to where Goten was standing. Laurel walked in a moment later and stood behind Goten.

"I don't know what Vegeta did to her, but he had her in the rejuvenation tank at his house," Goten replied.

Gohan seethed at the thought of Vegeta, "I always knew he'd go back to his evil roots. Goten, take Mom upstairs so Videl and Laurel can get her changed."

Goten began to move, but stopped, "Why do you want Laurel to go?"

Gohan was almost appalled at the question. Did it really matter? Shouldn't Goten be a little more concerned about his mother at the moment? Gohan glanced over at Laurel, "You don't mind do you?"

Laurel smiled, "Of course not. You guys are like family."

Gohan nodded in the direction of the bedroom and the three of them left the room. Gohan shook his head in confusion. What was wrong with everyone? It almost defied logic how everything was falling apart at the same time.

--------- ------------ --------------- ----------------

Gohan rested himself on the spiritual plain and calmed himself for the connection. The plain was exactly how the name sounded: it was vast dreamland of dirt and wind. Finally, Gohan's father settled in front of him; the connection was made.

"What is it that you need to tell me, father?" Gohan asked. He hadn't been here in a while.

"I don't know exactly, but something's heading your way," Goku answered.

"How powerful?" Gohan asked. He needed the important information; their connection could be lost at any moment.

"If it wasn't for some of the Namekians here… I wouldn't be talking to you right now. It's an extermination squad of sorts and they'll be there in two days," Goku said, seemingly finished. Goku turned to fade from the spirit plain.

"Father, wait. Why haven't you come back yet?" Gohan asked. If he had the time to connect… he had the time instant transmission his way here.

"Can't a man spend a little quality time with the woman he loves?" Goku asked with a smirk.

Gohan almost choked himself out of the spiritual state. "What are you saying, Dad? You'd rather cheat on your wife then defend the Earth?" Gohan asked, mortified that he was actually having to ask this question.

Goku simply shook his head as if Gohan didn't understand, "I don't know what it is, but I feel free Gohan. I can finally live my life not giving a shit."

"Dad, you've gone insane!" Gohan yelled out.

"Too bad…" Goku retorted while faded from the spiritual realm.

Gohan, too, faded from the spiritual realm and awoke in a cold sweat in the bed in the guest room. Gohan thought back to the conversation with his father. It couldn't be possible, his dad wasn't like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta heard the doorbell ring and could sense Gohan at the door. He grumbled and got up from the couch. He hadn't bothered to sleep lately… it just didn't seem worth while. Vegeta walked to the door and opened it, "Do you have the slightest idea of what time it is?" Vegeta asked, trying to rush Gohan off.

Gohan quickly answered, "3:45 in the morning"

"Thus leading me to my second question… why are you here?" Vegeta asked harshly.

Gohan paused for a second, seemingly wording his answer, "Listen, I hate you… and you hate me."

Vegeta nodded, "That's a given, yeah."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Well, we have to put that aside. The reason why Goku isn't here yet is…-

Gohan paused with a sad look on his face. Vegeta found himself annoyed only milliseconds after Gohan had lost his train of thought.

Finally, Gohan spoke up, "He's defending New Namek from half of some type of extermination squad."

Vegeta knew something like that would happen. Anything to get in the way of his seeing Bulma again. "Half?"

Gohan nodded, "The other half is coming here... in two days,"

Vegeta snarled, "Then why bother me now? We will destroy them when they get here."

"It's more complicated than that. They're too strong; I need you to join me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Gohan asked.

Vegeta just glared at Gohan. He knew it'd be the best thing, but he also knew… they would end up killing each other before the two days was up.


	7. The Pieces of the Puzzle

Vegeta stood in front of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber along with Gohan. Mr. Popo walked back from around the building and smiled at both of them. Vegeta glanced over at Gohan and Gohan returned the look; they both nodded to each other.

"It's ready. I think I did a good job on the repairs. I even took the time, Vegeta, to have your in-laws place a gravity room in the chamber," Mr. Popo explained.

"Thanks Mr. Popo, and we would stay out here and talk, but we can't waste any more time," Gohan said, walking up to the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Vegeta slowly walked behind Gohan; not wanting to display enthusiasm he knew he didn't have. These next two days, or two years, were going to be extremely awkward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten walked out into the parking lot and searched for Laurel. He was happy school was over, but that only meant he'd have to go home to the chaos that now surrounded all of the Z-Fighters.

"Hey Goten!" Laurel shouted out from somewhere behind him. Goten turned around and saw her. He had no idea why he felt this way so fast, but he was on the brink of being in love.

"Laurel…" Goten wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it and for a few seconds they both indulged in the pleasure of each other's touch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Laurel said, breaking away from the kiss.

"Sure, thing." Goten replied with a smile.

"Where is Trunks?" Laurel asked. The question kind of surprised Goten. He hadn't seen or heard about Trunks for a while.

"Does it really matter? If he wants to run from all his problems then let him," Goten said, but quickly wished he hadn't of said it. It's not like he didn't care anymore, it just physically hurt every time he tried to.

Laurel smiled, "Let's forget about him… lets forget about everything. I want to go to your car."

Goten smiled, knowing what she meant, but decided to joke about it, "Oh, where do you want to go?"

Goten smiled as Laurel pressed herself against him and flashed him a seductive grin, "The backseat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks finally had his backpack ready to go. He packed a few extra pairs of clothes, a couple of sensu beans he had found in his father's t-shirt drawer, and some money.

Trunks had to get away; he just couldn't take anything anymore. Everyone was going insane, his mother was dead, and his father would be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next two days.

Trunks opened up the front door and glanced around. There wasn't a person in sight and Trunks planned to be gone before there was one. He quickly powered up just enough to get a good leap off and then shot off into the fresh night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo sat, cross legged, on the pick of a cliff over looking a beautiful river; its waves shimmered as the stars shined over it in the night sky. As much as he enjoyed the company of his comrades, he couldn't go to them. He had felt the disturbance a little over a week ago. Everyone was changing and they were changing for the worst.

Suddenly, Piccolo sensed something strong coming his way. Piccolo rose to his feet and searched the sky in the direction of the power source. A few moments later, Trunks burst from the clouds and continued on right past Piccolo.

Piccolo, suddenly urging to find answers to his friends' strange behaviors lately, powered up and blasted off behind Trunks.

"What do you want, Piccolo?" Trunk's asked without even turning around.

Piccolo frowned at the boy's town, "Stop, right now. I want to know what's being on with everyone." Piccolo sped and began flying beside Trunks.

"Everything's peachy, green goblin. Now stop following me before I force you to," Trunks said sternly.

Piccolo was overwhelmed with anger as the statement reverberated through his ears. Piccolo quickly whipped in front of Trunks causing him to stop immediately. "Did you just threaten me?" Piccolo asked, his eyes burning with anger.

Trunks smirked and Piccolo couldn't help but hate how much he looked like his father. "Get out of my way, you green fool," Trunks said, his aura beginning to grow more noticeable.

Piccolo suddenly realized he needed to get out of Trunks' way; he'd be no match for the Super Saiyan. "We're friends Trunks, there's no need for this," Piccolo said, trying to reason with him.

"I've never seen you so scared, Piccolo. Well, it's too late now. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Trunks smirked, and suddenly gold filled his aura and his hair, spiking it up.

Piccolo knew something was wrong now. He still powered up though, prepared to defend himself. Trunks then burst forward and Piccolo was just lucky enough to dodge the kick to the face. Piccolo shot up and threw a knee into Trunks' stomach. Trunks was then propelled into Piccolo's outstretched elbow.

The force sent Trunks falling, but for only a second. He quickly regained his composure, "You've been training I see."

Piccolo smirked, "Obviously more than you have." Suddenly, Piccolo watched as Trunks' aura grew brighter and spun around Trunks fiercely. Piccolo readied himself, but was face to face with Trunks in less than a second. Piccolo threw a punch at Trunks; only to have it effortlessly swatted away. Piccolo then flung his knee in the direction of Trunks' face. Trunks easily caught Piccolo's knee and forced his elbow into his stomach. The strike sent Piccolo flying backwards, but after a few seconds he was able to regain his composure.

"Don't you dare toy with me!" Piccolo yelled, his stomach eating away at him with pain.

"You don't want me to have any fun?" Trunks smirked and energy balls began forming in his palms

Piccolo was now certain that something was wrong. Trunks spoke that line like a true villain… and Piccolo knew he was good at heart. "Bring it then, you little twerp!"

Trunks shot forward and launched the energy balls at a fast speed. Piccolo still managed to easily dodge them, but had to take his eyes off of Trunk's for an important second. Trunks suddenly appeared above Piccolo and crushed the side of his face with an aerial roundhouse kick.

Piccolo, extreme pain now coursing through his face, soared to the ground below. Piccolo quickly hit the ground and opened up a crater amidst an explosion of rock and dirt.

Piccolo could feel himself fading, but managed to keep his fluttering eyes on Trunks. Piccolo then had to close his eyes as the gold in the sky grew brighter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks held his hand out in front of him; a large energy ball glowing in his palm. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew that Piccolo was his friend, but he didn't care anymore. Everything had gone to hell… and so what if he would send a few people there with it.

Trunks let out a roar of exertion and forced the energy ball towards the ground. It quickly impacted and detonated in a large, domed energy explosion. The force of the explosion threatened to throw Trunks into the air, but he held on.

"Has opinion of me changed now, my green amigo?" Trunks asked, but mostly to himself. As Trunks looked on, he knew Piccolo was dead. Burns covered his body and blood oozed from several different wounds in his skin.

Trunks turned and shot off in the direction his was going before Piccolo had rudely sidetracked him. Trunks then powered up a strong, condensed energy ball and tossed it behind him. Moments later, explosions rang out from the mountainous, forest area as everything in Piccolo's area was wiped out of existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku smiled as Bulma came back into the bedroom; Goku couldn't help but stare at how much she was revealing to him. She was stunning, she was beautiful, and she was his. "So, when do you think you'll be ready to go back to Earth?" Goku asked with a smirk.

"Give it another couple of weeks," Bulma said before leaning in to kiss Goku. Goku returned the kiss with all the passion he had in him.

"Bulma, I love you. All the time we've spent together all these years. I can't help, but wonder why we never got together," Goku explained, his eyes threatening to water as his love for Bulma overwhelmed him at this particular moment.

Bulma just smiled and she placed her finger against his eager, needing lips. "If you'd stop talking, I'd make up for it," Bulma said.

Goku just smiled and prepared to take in what would be the greatest night of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sighed as he finished his last scrumptious meal before it was time to train again. Gohan ran his hand through his hair; it was getting longer and he kind of liked it.

Vegeta exited the gravity room and walked over to where Gohan was sitting. "Are you done feeding your face yet? I'd like to do what we came out here to do," Vegeta said, yet the anger that had been in his voice the last couple of days had resided.

"Vegeta, do you feel different?" Gohan asked, really not sure what he was getting at.

"Not really, because all you want to do is eat! I haven't been able to get any training in," Vegeta yelled.

Gohan shook his head, "No, I mean… do you feel as angry, or confused as you did when we first got here?"

"Gohan, just this once will I actually concede to discuss what you want. Yes, when I first got here I was feeling like my old self The Vegeta that would like nothing more than to kill everyone and everything in his way. Now, I feel like the man I've grown into. My mind is clear again," Vegeta said, his gaze searching the transparent floor.

"Something's going on out there. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it," Gohan commented.

Vegeta glanced up at Gohan, "Before we came here, it almost felt as if I was being mind controlled. It felt as if Bobidi had just begun to slip his fingers into my consciousness again."

"I see what you mean. Well, we can't leave the Chamber until our two days is up. Let's hope they don't start killing each other down there," Gohan said, looking at the ground as if he could see through it and to his friends. Hopefully everything fall would fall back into place.

Yea, another chapter mostly for getting things rolling, but remember, that's really what this whole thing is. its going to lead into DragonBall U/E: Universes of Eternity. so make sure to read on and get your fill... its the start to something magical.


	8. The New Evolution

Guys, cmon... please review. I'm trying my bestest and its not like I don't review... i do. It's a nice gesture.. if u dont like it... give me constructive criticism.. if u do like it.. tell me im doing a good job and tell me u want to read more if u do... it helps motivate me.

Gohan cracked his neck from side to side as Vegeta stood in front of him, powered to a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan glared at him intently, barely feeling the 600g force bearing down on him inside the gravity room.

"I don't have all day, or am I that pretty to stare at?" Vegeta asked, his tone oozing with his usual sarcasm.

Gohan released his ki and a golden aura swirled fiercely around him. Gohan then launched off and made the first strike. Vegeta easily dodged it and settled them into a back and forth flurry of lightening quick strikes.

"I was expecting a little more from the son of Kakarot," Vegeta laughed. Gohan snarled threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it, but ducked right into Gohan's knee. The strike knocked Vegeta back, but only for a second.

Gohan dodged Vegeta's first punch, his second, and caught his third. He then threw the hand to the side and planted his palm firmly against Vegeta's chest. If Vegeta had actually been trying Gohan never would've gotten the chance to pull this off, but Vegeta was taking the fight lightly so Gohan took to the opportunity. Gohan channeled his ki to his palm and let out a burst of energy.

A small explosion rang out against Vegeta and sent him tumbling over the gravity room floor. He quickly got to his feet, unfazed. "I guess I better start taking this seriously," Vegeta remarked.

Gohan channeled more ki to his hands, but stopped before the ki left his body. Goten's hands pulsed with a golden glow as he fell into a fighting stance. "We've only got two months left in here. That and I would've hoped you'd been taking it seriously the whole time," Gohan said.

Vegeta fell into a fighting stance as his golden aura began to grow into a whirlwind. "Don't lecture me, boy. I'll show you just how seriously your prince takes battle," Vegeta said as he launched forward at Gohan.

Gohan pushed off his back foot and prepared to meet Vegeta head on. Although the main portion of his mind was on the fight he began to wonder about his family down below. Everyone was acting crazy, but as soon as Vegeta and himself had come up to the Chamber, their minds had been cleared.

Gohan's eyes went wide as he disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta, narrowly missing a devastating kick to the face. Vegeta whipped around, but Gohan signaled him to stop. "Vegeta, I think I know what's going on," Gohan said, trying to capture Vegeta's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked while settling his feet on the floor and crossing his arms.

"I think I know why everyone is going crazy down there," Gohan answered.

"Well get on with it then. There's no time to waste," Vegeta said, visibly impatient.

Gohan powered down; his hair falling back into its resting place and turning black. "When did everything begin to go down hill?"

Vegeta snarled, "I found Kakarot attacking my son in the front yard about two weeks ago."

Gohan nodded, "Well, who showed up the next day as everything got worse?"

Vegeta shook his head, "You're telling me that the new girl is behind all this? She's young… and a woman! How would she have the power to do all of this?"

"I don't know," Gohan said, now having second thoughts if it was really Laurel or not.

"We'll save this conversation for the dinner table. Now give me everything you've got… boy!" Vegeta roared as his aura threatened to warp the sides of the gravity room.

Gohan smiled at Vegeta's lust for battle. Once they were out of here and back below, they'd figure everything out. Gohan fell into his fighting stance and let the Super Saiyan power flow through his veins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl sat at Chichi's side. Chichi was getting better since Vegeta had attacked her, but it was a slow progress. Goten probably should have left her in the rejuvenation tank. Goten… what a fucking idiot.

"Videl, where is Gohan?" Chichi asked.

Videl didn't really want to tell her that Gohan was training because a new alien threat was on its way, but it had to be done. "Gohan is with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Videl said with a smile to comfort Chichi.

Chichi immediately sat up, "What? Why does he always have to run off and train? Train, train, train! That's all it ever is with these people!"

Chichi continued to run her mouth and finally Videl started to feel angry with it. That's all this woman ever did was bitch. Videl finally couldn't take it anymore; she slapped Chichi. Chichi stopped and stared at Videl with such shock, such surprise, it looked like she was going to faint.

"Videl?" Chichi whispered and began to scoot backwards across the bed. Videl stood, not knowing why she had just done that. She knew she had slapped her, but she didn't even want to. It just came over here.

The door creaked and Videl shot a quick glance at it. Laurel was there, peeking around it. "Hey guys, I thought I heard a commotion."

Videl snarled, that nosey bitch, "Get out of here. Go fondle all over your precious Goten."

Laurel's eyes went wide and quickly became glassy. She turned and left the doorway quicker than she had come. Videl shook her head and sat back down on the bed. What had come over her? Why was she acting like this?

"Videl, are you okay?" Chichi asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm… I'm fine," Videl answered, not wanting to say more than she had to.

-------------------------------------------------------

The robed figure glanced over at Frieza and smirked. Frieza returned the smirk and nodded. "Frieza, I trust your judgment. Your decades of tyranny have led you to my side. What's your call?"

Frieza stepped up to the large window. The robed figure peered at him already knowing the answer. Frieza finally turned towards the robed figure, "Do it."

The robed figure smiled and pulled back his hood. The purple of the top his head shown brightly against the overhead lights, the crimson red of his face oozed with enjoyment, and the black "M" that adorned his forehead lit up for a moments time.

Frieza glanced over at his master, "So, we haven't gotten this straightened out yet. Should I call you Bobidi or Janemba?"

He actually wanted to be called Janemba. Even though it was his mind that had been fused with Janemba's resurrected body. Still, Janemba couldn't resist. "Just call me… your god," Janemba said and smirked as he raised his hand up. A red glow surrounded his hand and then disappeared. This… would be quite a show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten held Laurel and hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let her go, she meant everything to him. Goten remembered when he first met her; just shy of a week and a half ago. It hadn't taken very long, but he had grown to care for her more than anything.

Laurel looked up at him, "I don't know what's going on, Goten. Everyone's been going insane since I've been coming around."

Goten shook his head, "Everything's going to be fine." Goten bent down and kissed her forehead, but when he came forward he found something that brought back memories from his early childhood. It was the Majin "M" and it was slowly surfacing on Laurel's forehead.

Goten stumbled back, fear flooding through his veins. Laurel looked at Goten in shock, "You too?" Goten was about to speak when Laurel doubled over; it looked like she was about puke.

"Laurel, what's wrong?" Goten asked. He had no idea what was going on.

Laurel fell to her knees and began screaming in pain. Goten rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. "Goten, get out of here," Laurel said, gritting her teeth.

"I won't leave you," Goten said adamantly.

"Leave!" Laurel screamed and threw her hand out. Goten felt the impact of the punch and immediately left the living room via the air. He crashed through the front door and landed in the middle of the street.

Goten got to his feet and glared intently at the front door, a dark blue glow coming from inside. Suddenly, the house erupted in blue energy. Smoke and debris filled Goten's vision. "Mom! Videl!" Goten yelled, remembering that they were in the house. Goten fell to his knees; it had only taken a few seconds and everything was falling apart. His girlfriend was now Majin Laurel and two members of his family were dead. There's no way they could've survived that explosion, Goten thought.

The debris and smoke finally began to drift away and in the middle stood Laurel, a blue ki tornado swirling around her. Goten stared intently at her; her hair had become light blue and her eyes were a frosty color.

"By the order of my Master, Earth will not survive past today!" Laurel screamed, her eyes focused on Goten.

Goten could feel her power level soar past that of a Super Saiyan 3, but what was she? How did she have so much power? Goten got to his feet and fell into his fighting stance. He knew he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Laurel while she was being controlled, but how… Bobidi was destroyed.

"Please Laurel; I know you're still in there!" Goten yelled out, trying to reason with her. Goten knew he'd have to fight her alone. Trunks was gone, Vegeta and Gohan were wouldn't be here for another two hours, Goku was still defending New Namek, and the other Z fighters lived too far out to contact.

"What's wrong, baby? Didn't know I was like you?" Laurel laughed. She then took a step toward Goten, but was quickly joined by three aliens. Goten shook his head; it was the squad dad was talking about, Goten thought.

"Laurel, I won't fight you, but the other three won't leave here alive," Goten said, hoping they wouldn't catch his bluff. The three aliens were also extremely powerful. Goten could sense it too well.

Laurel laughed, "Goten baby, we think too much alike. They won't survive. Laurel then let out a yell and suddenly the aura around her expanded. It enveloped the three aliens and disintegrated them with ease.

Goten stumbled back, her power was amazing. "What are you?"

Laurel took another step forward, "I am Majin Laurel! I am a Super Jinteki!"

Goten shook his head, "Human's aren't that powerful. Those no such thing as a Super Human."

Laurel suddenly disappeared, but quickly reappeared face to face with Goten. "Oh we do exist. Welcome… to the new evolution," Laurel smirked and backhanded Goten in the jaw.

Goten didn't have time realize what had happened before he was soaring across the city at a fatal speed. Goten was suddenly stopped as he crashed head first into a mountain side. Goten, pain coursing throughout his body, managed to slip himself out of the indention he made and fall to the ground below. With one strike she had sent him to the countryside, unbelievable.

Laurel suddenly appeared in front of Goten and this time gave him a powerful punch to the nose. The force of the strike launched Goten through the base of the mountain and out the other side. Laurel then appeared beside Goten, mid-flight, and elbowed him in the chest. Goten spiraled to the ground and crashed harshly.

Black splotches began to fill Goten's vision; there was no way he could hold out long enough to stop Laurel. Goten glanced up and saw Laurel standing over him. "Please, don't let it be this way," Goten pleaded, his eyes becoming glassy.

Laurel kneeled down beside Goten and cupped his cheek. She then rested her head against his forehead and began to cry. "What everyone was feeling this whole time was fake and compliments of this Majin mind control. What I made you feel for me was fake, but what I feel for you… it's real. I'm… so… sorry," Laurel stood up and appeared as if she was going to puke again. But before she did, a smirk twisted her lips. She then pointed her hand at Goten's head, blue energy building up in her palm.

Goten, in too much pain to move, laid there and mustered up enough energy to say one more thing. "It's not fake…" Was he managed to get out.

Laurel looked away and Goten saw a tear slid down her cheek. He knew she didn't want to do it, but her body didn't give her the choice. Goten finally let his head drop back as a blinding blue light enveloped him and drove his soul into darkness.


	9. Out of the Myth Comes Truth

please please please review... but its okay... i understand if u dont. anyway, its getting close to the end. who all will make it to Dragonball E/U(Eternal Universes)?

Videl grimaced when she saw Goten soaring out into the country side by a small strike from Laurel. What was wrong with Laurel? Why was she doing this? Videl glanced down at Chichi; she was hurt and was covered with small burn marks.

"You have to… stop her… until Gohan and Vegeta come back," Chichi said, barely able to squeeze out the words.

Videl glanced in the direction Laurel was and looked back at Chichi, "I'll do my best."

Chichi cupped Videl's face, her hand slightly cold, "You have to… you're our last hope."

Videl looked away knowing Chichi was right: Gohan and Vegeta were training, Goten was getting destroyed, Trunks disappeared and the other Z-fighters had moved too far away to contact.

"Stay hidden, I'll be back," Videl said to Chichi and whipped around; sprinting towards the countryside. Videl finally managed to get enough ki under her and lifted off into the air. She quickly zipped through the air and finally made it to Laurel.

A big explosion ignited in front of Laurel and engulfed her. Soon, the smoke receded and laurel appeared unharmed. Although, Goten's lifeless body lay at her feet. "Goten, no!" Videl screamed, a small white aura building around her.

Laurel looked up at Videl and suddenly disappeared. Videl's eyes went wide as she felt a presence behind her. Videl quickly spun around and came face to face with Laurel's fist.

"Too easy," Laurel said with a smirk.

Videl backed up, putting her hands out in front of her. "Hold on laurel, why are you doing this?"

"If peace is to once again become the backbone of this universe… a price has to be paid," Laurel replied, running her hand through her long, blue hair. Videl now saw what occupied Laurel's forehead; a black Majin "M". Videl was suddenly flooded with memories: her fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Bobidi, Majin Buu.

"Laurel, this isn't you. You're being controlled!" Videl said, trying to reason with her.

"No, you see this?" Laurel said, motioning to the aura around her. "The incredible power that has been locked away within me is finally free. I will finally bring peace to the universe and show everyone what a human… no… a super human has to offer!" Laurel formed an energy ball in her right palm and held it out for Videl to see.

Videl curled up her fists readying herself for a fight. She prepared herself to move when Laurel casually tossed the ball at Goten's body. The ball hit and the ensuing explosion rocked the earth. Videl held her position, but was threatened to be blown high into the air. She seethed as she fell into her aerial fighting stance; she knew Goten was already dead, but that was just wrong.

"There was just no need in leaving the trash lying around," Laurel said with a laugh.

Videl yelled out in anger and launched herself at laurel. Videl threw her punches and kicks as fast as she could, but Laurel was too fast, playfully dodging everything.

"Just give up… it's over," Laurel said, catching one of Videl's punches and tightening her grip. Videl immediately fell limp in the air as she felt the bones her hand crack under the pressure. Videl was now being held a hundred feet above the ground by her broken hand.

"Please Laurel, don't do this," Videl said, every word she said forcing her to wince in pain.

"It doesn't matter what I want to do… my master is in control," Laurel said, a hint of her true self coming to the surface.

"Laurel?" Videl asked, hoping she could force the real Laurel out over the Majin one.

Laurel shook her head… a tear sliding down her cheek, "Not anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku knew something was different the moment he looked into her eyes. He knew that whatever lust and irrational behavior that had filled him before was gone. Something had come over him in the beginning, but it had worn off.

"You feel different too, don't you?" Goku asked.

Bulma nodded, her face overcome with grief, "You know it's been longer than two days?"

Goku nodded, he had betrayed his friends and family. "I have to get back to Earth… if it's still even there," Goku said, wishing he never stayed here. Well, almost wishing it.

"Go… now. Save Earth… save our families," Bulma said.

Goku smiled, "I'll be back, but while I'm gone… just know I still love you."

Bulma smiled, close her eyes, and prepared to kiss Goku. Goku turned away, placed his fingers on his forehead, and quickly disappeared. He didn't want to do it, but Bulma had more than what she needed to keep him to stay on New Namek with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl fell from Laurel's grasp and plummeted to the earth below when she was suddenly snatched out of the air. She immediately knew whose arms she had landed in, "Gohan!"

Gohan nodded at her with a smile and Videl felt him speed up. The aura around them was bright gold and Videl could feel his ki irradiating off of him. "I love you, Gohan." Videl said, smiling

"I love you too," Gohan replied, "But we'll get romantic later. What's going on right now?"

Videl stared at the carnage behind them, "There was no threat coming in two days or whatever, it was Laurel. She's the one who's been making everyone act crazy. Oh… and she's Majin now."

"Ah… we can't kill her now. It's not her fault she's bad," Gohan said, visibly knowing that this would complicate things.

Videl cupped Gohan's cheek, "She killed Goten."

Gohan nodded, a grim look befalling his features, "Ah… so we can kill her now. Stay here Videl… we'll take care of laurel."

Gohan set her down on a cliff over looking a river. Gohan then blasted off into the sky at a speed she had only seen Goku fly previously. Soon, Laurel would get what she deserved and everything would be back to normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta appeared behind the girl before she even knew what was going on. He smirked and threw a strong jab at the back of her head. The strike passed through her after image and left Vegeta bewildered.

"Nice try, Vegeta," Laurel said from behind him.

Vegeta spun around in the air, his arms crossed, "So… what's your excuse: world domination, the dragon balls, or do you just not like us?"

Laurel smirked, "Why should it matter? You'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

Vegeta laughed, but soon lost his gleeful manner as he noticed the "M" on her forehead. "I guess I should be asking your master that question, shouldn't I?" Vegeta growled.

Laurel lost her smirk and her facial expression turned angry, "How dare you even speak of my master! He is a great man and has given me the power to ascend to the Super Jinteki!"

Vegeta laughed, "You… a super Jinteki? That is nothing but a myth, woman."

"Why, just because you've never seen one before?" Laurel retorted.

"Even if it was true… why should I be concerned? You humans are a weak race," Vegeta said, truly confident in his words.

"I will agree with you on that, Vegeta, hence why this status of power has never been reached. Though, when it is reached… it holds far more power than a Super Saiyan could ever even hope to reach," Laurel explained, the last of her words burning a hole deep within Vegeta's pride.

Vegeta fell into his fighting stance, "I'll show you the power of a true Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta dove at Laurel; attacking her with a barrage of lightening fast strikes. Laurel managed to block all of them, but Vegeta noticed that she was struggling. Vegeta finally connected with a punch and sent her flying backwards. Vegeta quickly teleported behind her and forced his elbow against the back of her head. The strike knocked her forward and Vegeta quickly followed it up with a stiff kick to the back. The strike sent Laurel plummeting to the ground below. She quickly connected with the rocky earth and sent plumes of dust into the air.

Vegeta teleported to the ground and slowly walked to her. He stopped, though, as the dust cleared and Laurel stood, unharmed. "I guess I've been taking you humans for granted," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"It's not your fault that you've never encountered a human with more power than a Super Saiyan," Laurel said, returning the smirk.

Vegeta scoffed at the remark and prepared to attack when Gohan landed next to him. "Let's finish this right now, Vegeta," Gohan said, his aura growing more radiant.

Vegeta shook his head… there would be no need. "You go round up your mother and anyone else you can find. I can handle her," Vegeta said with a smirk. The human would be no match for him and his new found powers.

Vegeta could tell Gohan was reluctant at first, but he soon nodded and blasted off in the direction of the city. Vegeta watched as Gohan left a golden streak in his wake and was soon out of eyesight.

"Ready to be outclassed, Vegeta?" Laurel asked and fell into a fighting stance.

"By a woman? I think not," Vegeta laughed.

Laurel grimaced and launched herself at Vegeta, quickly covering the space between them in the blink of an eye. Vegeta stepped back and blocked every attack she sent his way. Then they were quickly thrust into a back and forth session of kicks and punches.

Laurel was the first one to break the stale mate; she caught Vegeta's punch and quickly thrust her elbow into his jaw. Vegeta stumbled back, but recovered quick enough to get in a punch of his own. The strike knocked Laurel back just enough for Vegeta to regain his composure.

"You've managed to match my power!" Vegeta said, unbelievingly. "She's… she's only a human," Vegeta whispered to himself, unable to grasp the concept that a super human could actually exist.

"Oh Vegeta, you invited this type of fighting. Remember… manipulation?" Laurel said as she disappeared.

Vegeta then felt a quick sizzle of pain as something struck him in the side of the head. Vegeta tumbled over, but cart wheeled back to his feet. Vegeta glanced over and Laurel stood a few yards away with her hand outstretched.

"I'm playing with you Vegeta. I could crush you whenever I please," Laurel laughed; a sickening laugh only derived by those controlled by Majin power. Vegeta had laughed at his family the same way once before.

Vegeta felt an overwhelming onslaught of feelings as he felt himself losing control. "You will perish!" Vegeta roared, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 in the process.

Vegeta was nose to nose with Laurel in a millisecond. He quickly sent a strong jab to her face, snapping her head back, and then kneed her in the stomach, doubling her over. Vegeta finished it with a powerful ki blast to the face.

Laurel soared back and smashed into the mountainside in the distance. Vegeta smirked until he saw blue energy erupt from inside the mountain. Small cracks emerged on its surface and several streams of blue energy filled the spaces.

"Impossible," Vegeta murmured to himself. Laurel suddenly erupted from the mountain and soared towards Vegeta like a missile. Vegeta launched off at Laurel and quickly collided with her in mid air. Vegeta couldn't feel anything as the space between them erupted with white-hot energy. Vegeta helplessly flew backwards in the air, but finally manage to stop himself a hundred yards later.

Vegeta shook his head and glanced in the direction laurel was. Several energy balls filled his vision and quickly made an impact. Vegeta felt fire surround him as the energy detonated all around him. Finally, Vegeta felt the heat dwindle away, but couldn't help falling from the air. He could feel his Super Saiyan power leaving him as he hit the ground below.

Splotches of black filled parts of Vegeta's vision as he stared up at the sky, unable to believe he had been defeated by a mere human. Laurel suddenly filled Vegeta's slowly fading vision and he could see she wore a victory indulging smirk; the same smirk he liked to shine in front of his fallen enemies.

"You will not get a way with this," Vegeta said.

"You were Earth's last hope my dear Vegeta. Gohan will be no match, Trunks is gone, and Goku is on some alien planet romancing your wife," Laurel said, her voice oozing with pleasure.

"You bitch, you'll die for this," Vegeta said, trying to move his body. His attempt to get up quickly failed as Laurel placed her foot against his chest.

"Just face it, Vegeta. Earth will be destroyed by a 17-year-old, human… girl," Laurel laughed and Vegeta saw her right hand glow bright blue.

Vegeta scowled at his weak body, unable to move after such a pathetic attack. Vegeta knew that his death had finally come once again… and this time… he might not be coming back.


	10. Only the Beginning

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Work and things have been getting in the way... grr man. Anyway, here it is and I do hope you like. If you do.. remember... review review review. it makes me feel so much better as I continue to write, knowing i have people who actually like to read my stuff.

Goku, his stomach feeling a little queasy, appeared on the third planet in his trip back to Earth. He glanced around the barren environment now wondering what life force he had latched onto to get here.

Suddenly, vines ripped from the ground at Goku's feet and wrapped themselves around his ankles. Goku quickly attempted to fly, but suddenly felt stabbing sensations spread over his ankles. It felt like hundreds of thorns had been dug into his skin all at once.

Goku glanced down at the vines and launched a couple of energy blasts. The heat of the energy seared the plant-like covering away to reveal several intertwined steel cables.

Two more cables then shot from the ground and latched onto Goku's wrists. He now knew what he had latched onto; the entire planet was alive. Goku struggled to free himself, but the cables were too strong.

"Why have you come here," A booming voice bellowed from the sky.

"I was only passing through," Goku answered, trying his best to put on a smile.

"I see through your deceit. You've come to try and harness my power again, have you not?" The voice echoed once more.

"Seriously, I have no idea what's going on," Goku said, his smile wavering.

"Nevertheless, you must pay for your intrusion. My location cannot be allowed to leave with you," The voice said, unable to be reasoned with.

Goku struggled one last time, but couldn't do it. The power of the planet was unbelievably strong; strong enough to restrain him from using his Super Saiyan abilities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan landed a couple of feet from Laurel who had her glowing hand outstretched over a fallen Vegeta. There was no doubt that she was strong… and there was no doubt she was the myth.

"So you're the one I've been reading about lately?" Gohan asked, trying to bide time.

Laurel glanced over at him, a smile brightening her face, "Mystic scholar boy, I see you've chosen to go blond again."

Gohan increased the power flowing through his veins and his aura intensified, "I've reached a level of Super Saiyan that surpasses the Kai's teachings."

The glow from Laurel's hand dissipated as she turned towards Gohan, "Well, professor, any more lectures for today? What have you read about me?"

Gohan mentally smiled as he trick worked; now he needed to keep her interested until his father showed up… if he showed up. "I've read a lot about the Super Jinteki. Your power was suppose to be unreachable. Of course, it is only a human myth that the power even exists at all," Gohan said with a teasing smile.

Laurel snarled at the comment, "Well, genius, now that you've bared witness to the truth, answer a question for me."

"I'll do my best," Gohan retorted.

Laurel balled her hands into fists and a blue aura began to build up around her, "Who… do you think… is the strongest person on this planet?"

"Me!" Gohan jumped back as Vegeta followed his opinion with an elbow to Laurel's back. The attack stunned Laurel for the precious moment Gohan would need.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta felt new power rushing through his veins as his elbow collided with Laurel's back. Though, the glory was short lived as Laurel was behind him in an instant. Vegeta glanced forward and saw nothing, but Gohan's fist crashing into his face.

Vegeta soared backwards and felt his back smash into what had to have been Laurel's knee. Vegeta then felt her fist connect with the back of his head; sending him flying at Gohan, who managed to dodge to the side.

Vegeta quickly slowed himself to a stop and spun around. Gohan and Laurel attacked each other with a barrage of strikes almost too fast to see. Vegeta finally locked his gaze on Laurel and fired an energy blast into the fray. It struck Laurel and sent her tumbling over.

Vegeta watched as Gohan smashed one heavy fist into the side of her head and drove her into the earth. Gohan then swooped back and unleashed a barrage of golden energy bursts into Laurel's crater.

Laurel suddenly appeared behind Gohan and swatted him into the explosions he had just created. Vegeta launched forward and caught Laurel off guard; landing a stiff kick to her temple. The strike sent Laurel soaring through the air, but Vegeta was already behind her, his palm against her back.

"I'll make sure to tell my grandkids this story," Vegeta laughed and concentrated a large amount of ki into his hand. Laurel spun around with her fist held high and Vegeta quickly unleashed the energy burst into her chest.

The ensuing explosion launched Laurel backwards and into Gohan's palm; which coincidently held an energy ball. The ball detonated against Laurel's back and sent her flying back at Vegeta.

"It's back to the fairy tales with you, myth!" Vegeta barked as he pulled his hands to his side. "GALLICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled and thrust his hands forward. A purple beam of energy burst from Vegeta's palms and struck Laurel dead in the stomach. The blast carried Laurel past Gohan and into one of the last mountains in the countryside.

As the beam, Laurel, and the mountain connected… everything exploded. A purple explosion of fire and energy erupted and engulfed the area. As the explosion died down, all that was left was a crater heaving up plumes of smoke.

Gohan glanced towards Vegeta, "We sure do have a lot to clean up."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile, "She left quite a mess."

Suddenly, Vegeta was face to face with a bloodied Laurel, "If only the party was over, my cocky friend." Vegeta felt a burning sensation envelope his skin as an energy blast erupted in his face. Vegeta flew back, but managed to slow himself to a stop.

Laurel was again in front of him in the blink of eye, pounding his face in with lightening fast rights and lefts. Vegeta felt his face swell under every connected strike as he found no opportunity to put up a defense.

Suddenly, Laurel fell from the sky as Gohan slammed his foot against the top of her head. "She's a tough one," Gohan said. Gohan then disappeared from view as an energy beam blew him farther into the sky.

Vegeta snarled and glanced down at Laurel, "Why won't you die?" Vegeta quickly covered the space between them in a millisecond and unleashed a barrage of strikes at Laurel.

"You know, I could be asking you the same thing," Laurel said, blocking every punch Vegeta sent her way.

Vegeta noticed how easy it was for her to block his strikes and began going at it harder. His yellow aura grew fiercely as anger flooded his veins. Vegeta finally landed a punch on her jaw and sent her reeling. He then formed an energy ball in his hand and slammed it against Laurel's stomach. It impacted and exploded, sending Laurel skipping across the ground.

Vegeta flew over and landed a few feet from Laurel. She staggered to get up and left Gohan time to land a few feet behind her. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms knowing that she wouldn't escape her death… this time.

"Before we end your life, would you like to try and fight off the mind control?" Vegeta asked rhetorically; he planned on killing her anyway.

Laurel snapped back at him, "You egotistical fucker, can't you see the power I have now!"

"You can't beat both of us, and even I will enjoy killing you," Gohan shouted out from behind Laurel.

"I'm going to enjoy finishing off the last of the Saiyan race," Laurel said, beginning to power up.

"I dare you to even try it, woman!" Vegeta confidently yelled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janemba sighed and shook his head as he knew his puppet wouldn't win. "There's no way she will live through this fight," Janemba said as he turned to Frieza.

Frieza stared at him with a smirk, "Let me go down there and destroy those pitiful monkeys myself."

Janemba shook his head, "It's not the right time. Laurel could very well turn on us; I won't be able to control her much longer."

"Then let them kill her," Frieza suggested.

"Without my original body, I can't let that happen. Too much of my power will vanish if she dies," Janemba answered. His spell casting wasn't as strong in this body. Only the genetic makeup in his original body would allow him to use it to its full extent.

Frieza shook his head, angry, "Then what do you propose we do, master?"

Janemba snarled as he sensed the sarcasm that dripped off the last word. "I'll release her from my mind control. Without the Majin power in her she won't be able to return to her Super Jinteki form," Janemba explained, his gaze now affixed to Earth.

"What about the Saiyans… we are so close," Frieza pleaded.

"In due time, we will return. We will raise allies from the dead and make new ones throughout the universe. In due time, we will have an army no one can stop. In due time, we will have peace," Janemba explained once more, a wicked smile now creeping from ear to ear. The Saiyans will soon tremble at the sound of his name and every galaxy in the universe will fall perfectly in line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan prepared to lash forward when Laurel began to waver. Gohan paused for a moment and then watched as Laurel collapsed to the ground; her blue hair fading to brown and her aura dissipating. Gohan quickly rushed forward and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" Vegeta yelled from the side.

Gohan didn't bother to answer as he lifted up her head and searched her neck; no "M", just as he thought. "She's been released from her mind control," Gohan explained.

"Are you certain? You and your father are well known for your sympathy," Vegeta retorted.

Gohan stood from his position; keeping his eyes on Laurel. He finally looked away and glanced at Vegeta. "We should get her into the rejuvenation chamber and round up everyone else," Gohan suggested.

"You want to keep her alive!" Vegeta asked, angrily.

"She's not a bad person, she deserves to live. It was the mind control, Vegeta," Gohan said, he was getting irritated with Vegeta's "kill first, ask questions later" mentality.

"Fine, it's your funeral. I'm going off to find out just what the hell is going on with Kakarot and my wife," Vegeta said, turning and flying away without waiting for any kind of an answer.

Gohan watched as Vegeta disappeared from eyesight. Gohan then turned and glanced down at Laurel. There were a lot of questions to be asked and a lot of reasoning that suggested that things weren't going to be normal again for a very long time.

That my friends, was the last chapter of the "Prologue Saga" as I like to refer to it now. So, soon enough... like the next two days probably... I will present to you DragonBall E/U! The E/U is Eternal Universes by the way. Well, I'm planning on E/U lasting at least three sagas so be prepared and each Saga now will be at least twenty or so chapters. yayness... im so excited.


End file.
